


Coniglio bianco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Matrice [2]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un bollente momento tra Trinity e Neo.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 08. Passione
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Series: Matrice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541779
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Coniglio bianco

Neo posò una serie di baci lungo il collo di Trinity, accarezzandole il seno. Inspirò, sentendo il profumo di lei, strusciandosi contro il suo corpo.

< Le sensazioni e i sentimenti dentro Matrix saranno anche come quelli veri, il cervello sarà pure un susseguirsi d’impulsi.

Eppure qui, in questo sporco mondo reale, brucio di passione come non avevo mai fatto. Non mi chiedo più se sto dormendo.

Lei è il mio coniglio bianco. Mi ha condotto nel paese delle meraviglie, ma non come tutti si aspettavano.

Il desiderio mi spinge verso di lei, io ardo > pensò.

Trinity sorrideva sensuale.

[100].


	2. Svegliarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 10. Sogno

Svegliarsi

Neo guardò la cornetta del telefono, era di plastica bianca.

< Il cucchiaio non esiste > pensò. Chiuse il telefono pubblico ed uscì dalla cabina, avanzando con passo deciso. I capelli e la giacca gli ondeggiavano come se ci fosse un forte vento, i suoi occhiali da sole riflettevano una luce intensa che non c’era.

Si faceva largo tra gl’individui che si affaccendavano correndo frettolosi. Si mischiavano frammenti di discorso, mentre si susseguivano donne di varie etnie, bambini strattonati dalle madri ed uomini d’affari.

“Vi sveglierò da questo ‘sogno’” disse Neo. Alzò il capo e spiccò il volo tra i palazzi.

[101].


End file.
